


Doctor Colress

by TesalionLortus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, BW2, Best Wishes, Gen, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Mind Manipulation, Narcissism, Pokemon Battle, Science, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m in love with the anime execution of Colress, okay?</p>
<p>He is ruthless. He is a narcissist. He is a manipulator. He isn’t overly sadistic.</p>
<p>But he just doesn’t give a shit!</p>
<p>And that’s exactly why he is so much fun to watch while Team Plasma, Team Rocket, N and the twerps struggle for domination or principles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Colress




End file.
